<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding a Friend in Five Hours by LizzyLovesPink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542878">Finding a Friend in Five Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink'>LizzyLovesPink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bomb threat, Can be read as either platonic friends or romantic, Criminal Activities, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Female Pronouns for Chihiro Until Mondo Learns His Secret, First Kiss, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Happy Ending, Happy Pride Month or Something, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Gang Activity, One Shot, Pansexual Chihiro, Running Around, Stealing, Strangers to Friends, Thriller, peeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo and Chihiro, two complete strangers, wake up handcuffed to each other in a bad part of town. They quickly learn their handcuffs are strapped to a bomb rigged to explode in five hours unless deactivated by a programmer. Mondo and Chihiro are thus forced to run nearly non-stop across town to get Chihiro back to his house in time to deprogram the bomb before it blows. Stakes run high and emotions run even higher for the two the few times they get to breathe. </p><p>Also posted on FanFiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding a Friend in Five Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to certain things, he knew that. Certain things just slipped by him without much notice. However, he knew for a fact he had fallen asleep in his own bed that night, in his own house, yet was currently waking up in a soggy alleyway with a tight feeling in his wrist. He held his head, sighing. Did he get drunk and pass out somewhere, only thinking he made it all the way home? Maybe. He tugged at his wrist and heard the clinking of metal, looking down and groaning when he found a silver cuff there. He followed the chain and found a thick green piece of metal attached; flipping it over revealed a faded ‘5:00’ with a red button and orange button on the side. No visible keyhole. This was a joke. He followed the chain to the other side and realized it was surely a joke when he found a girl there, curled-up and sleeping. He sure as hell didn’t spend time with any girls last night, he was out trying to drink. Despite clearly getting drunk and getting roped into someone’s prank, he had no throbbing headache from a hangover. He felt fine physically except for a slight feeling of lightheadedness.</p><p>“Chick, hey chick, wake up,” He gently shook her, making her mumble sleepily and roll over onto her back, tangling up the chains. “Shit, don’t do that. Come on, wake up,” He shook her more and a loud snort of surprise came from her as she sat up and looked around wildly, alarm clearly on her features.</p><p>“W-Where am I?! I-I...I have to hurry home, oh where am I?! Why am I not at home?!” Tears formed in her eyes and Mondo winced. Not a chick who cried at the drop of a hat; he never had any clue on how to comfort women. “A-And why are you here with me?!”</p><p>”Look, calm down chick. I woke up here, we’re handcuffed, and I don’t got a clue about it either. Let’s try to figure it out together. I’m Oowada Mondo,” He offered and tried smiling at her, but she just sniffled. God, this was hard.</p><p>“F-Fujisaki Chihiro..” She answered after a time, wiping away her tears. “I’d like to help you, but..surely you’d be better at breaking these handcuffs off than me?”</p><p>Mondo shook his head and gestured to the green metal, now counting down. “What the shit?! Is this a bomb strapped to my wrist?!” He yelled. “I swear this thing was at five earlier!”</p><p>Despite flinching at his voice, Chihiro retained her concentration as she turned the metal over. “It’s a timer. It is a bomb, set to blow in five hours. Luckily, it can be opened easily with just the tiniest bit of hacking! I’m a programmer!” She said proudly. “We just h-have to hurry back to my place and plug it into my computer and then we’ll be free!”</p><p>“How far is your house?” Mondo asked, standing up and taking Chihiro with him. Looking around was another stretch of wet alleyway and cracked brick buildings. Glancing back at Chihiro showed a timid honey-coloured girl wearing a lavender beret with a matching sweater, grey pencil skirt and boots with white tights. She was a prissy softie then. Clearly wasn’t from this part of the city. As if to prove his point, she suddenly gasped and hugged him tightly when she heard the sound of glass shattering.</p><p>“F-Far away...”</p><p>”Knew it. Let’s go then. We got five hours and the cushy part of town is far away,” Mondo did indeed start walking then, making Chihiro yelp in surprise and follow after him, looking like a tiny pampered dog trying to tug on a leash. They didn’t talk for a while, which suited Mondo fine. He figured Chihiro was either scared of him, annoyed by him, or found him crass and rude. Either one suited him. He was street-smart to the bone, had a habit of annoying people, and an even worse habit of accidentally scaring girls by yelling. He hadn’t yelled very much at Chihiro, but there was always a ‘yet’ in that sentence. He hadn’t yelled very much at Chihiro <em>yet.</em> And in a tense situation, that was bound to change quickly.</p><p>The alleyway was still wet and slippery; Mondo kept his balance well but heard Chihiro behind him slipping and gasping. At one point she accidentally plowed right into him, making her tremble.</p><p>“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you....”</p><p>“It’s fine, chick,” They came across a ladder and Mondo instantly started climbing it, producing a surprised gasp from Chihiro as she began climbing too. He cleared the ladder in several seconds and hoisted Chihiro up onto the roof, then began running.</p><p>“Goin’ this way is faster, besides, don’t ya like feelin’ the wind on ya like this? Almost like riding a bike itself,”</p><p>“Bikes? Like motorcycles?” Chihiro perked up curiously, making Mondo raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“The lap-dog has some interest, huh?” Chicks never acted interested in hearing about his hog, and Chihiro was dressed just like one of those cream-puffs. Even when the guys in his gang brought their chicks around, they were usually either gothic chicks, biker rebel chicks, or <em>gyarus. </em>Never prim girls like her. Then again, she said she was a programmer earlier, right? That was a pretty guyish activity to do he felt.</p><p>“Y-Yeah...” Chihiro blushed heavily. She was starting to pant as she ran after him on the various rooftops. “I’ve always wanted to ride one,”</p><p>”Well, if we both make it out of this alive chick, you’ll be the very next one,” Mondo promised, coming to a stop suddenly. Usually roofs were flat and easily connected to one another in a way that made walking across them easy, but the roof in front of him was built slanted and far from the others. Not super far, but far enough they’d have to jump. He stole a glance at Chihiro, who was staring at the jump in concern. “We’ll make it,” He suddenly felt the urge to reassure her and grabbed her hand tightly, jumping high into the air. Chihiro jumped with him and after a few seconds of air-time, he landed on the roof hard, trying not to groan. Chihiro landed beside him on her back, tangling the chains up again, panting.</p><p>"I'm fine..." She continued to pant, sitting up. </p><p>"Good for ya, chick. We're gonna need ya in one piece to get these cuffs off," He unsteadily walked along the roof and crouched down, noticing a long ladder at the bottom. He glanced over at Chihiro, who shyly tugged on her skirt and started climbing down slowly, Mondo a few paces behind her. She climbed down slowly and it made him antsy, feeling her presence so close to him and knowing they needed to get a move on. Five hours was very little time to walk the whole length of the city on foot. His thoughts were cut-off by the sound of growling and he looked back at Chihiro, who was clutching her stomach and looking embarrassed. </p><p>"I-I didn't eat breakfast-" She tried to explain, but Mondo started to walk off. </p><p>"I haven't either. Whatever we get will gotta be quick and eaten while we run. We ain't got time to sit around at a diner or cafe," He said. "Do ya like noodles?" </p><p>She nodded. "I eat them a lot when I program! I just hate how cold they get so quickly," </p><p>"Don't think you'll have to worry about that today," Despite the late hour of the morning, there seemed to be no hustle or bustle of the city, which made Mondo wonder. Why was everything so seemingly deserted? Surely whoever did this to them would enjoy the thought of them running through crowds of panicked people and trying to hide the fact they were stuck at the wrist, trying to dodge cars.... </p><p>Mondo looked around and soon found a small stand selling noodle bowls where a few people were already gathered; likely businessmen getting off their late-night shifts. He nudged Chihiro and motioned for her to watch, then slowly snuck in around through the back. The door wasn't locked, only closed, so Mondo pulled it open and looked around. On the counter were two red bowls filled with a typical ramen dish; onions and eggs and leeks and all that. Two packets of chopsticks were placed beside them. Quick as a flash, Mondo grabbed all four items and ran off, making Chihiro gasp and slap her shoes loudly onto the ground in an attempt to catch up. </p><p>"M-Mondo-kun! They're going to call the police o-on us!" She warned. </p><p>"No way. They didn't even see us," Someone yelled in their direction and Mondo sharply turned down another road, crawling under an alcove of low-hanging trees. Chihiro all but collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. He smirked and gave her her own bowl. "Nothin' splashed out, I'm sure," </p><p>Chihiro took the bowl gratefully and snapped her chopsticks, starting to eat hungrily. She slurped her noodles up rapidly and got broth on her chin. When a few noodles fell out, she just took her fingers and lapped them up that way. </p><p>"Damn, you're a fast eater," Mondo commented awkwardly, thinking she was very unusual for a girl. Didn't girls eat slowly and properly? As if she read his mind, she blushed and looked away, eating a bit slower. </p><p>"W-We're in a rush, right? And t-the police might be after us too-" </p><p>"Hey!" A male voice called after them, making Mondo swear. He quickly slurped down his own bowl and grabbed Chihiro, making the two of them run. "Stop them!" </p><p>"T-They're after us!" Chihiro cried. </p><p>"Yeah, but they're not going to shoot at us. They don't have guns," </p><p>They continued running, going into a busier part of the city as the sidewalks suddenly became crowded. Mondo still ran, trying to avoid people the best he could but still ending up shoving or pushing a few out of his way. </p><p>"Stop them! They're thieves!" The police yelled, making several people glance at them. Mondo took another turn and started running down alleyways, coming across a giant fence. </p><p>"We gotta jump that," </p><p>Chihiro seemed noticeably distressed at that, taking a few steps back. "I-I don't think I can..." </p><p>"We gotta!" Mondo snapped, making Chihiro flinch. He ignored that and took a running start, leaping over the fence and clearing it. He tried to get up only to hear the chains rattle and look over at Chihiro, who was perched on top of the fence, slowly trying to ease herself off it. Part of her tights had gotten ripped and revealed her pale legs. "Damn it!" He ran over and yanked her off, making her gasp as part of her skirt got caught on the barbs and ripped, leaving a jagged piece behind. Mondo grabbed it and slipped it in his pocket to prevent evidence from being left, then the two started running again. Chihiro was starting to have difficulty again, but Mondo felt as though he could run forever. They found a small alcove hidden under an umbrella and ducked underneath it, panting. Footsteps rushed past them. </p><p>"Sorry about your outfit, chick," Mondo said suddenly when he saw Chihiro running her hands over the ruined skirt. "Uh, I'll find some way to make it up to you after all this is over," </p><p>"I-It's just an outfit," Chihiro shook her head. She gently rolled the timer over and saw there was nearly three hours left. </p><p>"Shit, we don't got time for this! Cops or no cops, we gotta keep going!" Mondo quickly stood up, yanking Chihiro to her feet as well. "Does any of this look familiar to you?!" He demanded, sighing when she shook her head shyly. "Damn it! For all I know, we've been going in circles!" He punched a nearby wall, making Chihiro tremble and tear up. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry...I-I wasn't focusing on where we were going.." She started crying a bit. Shit, not this again. He looked around and found a vending machine that was cheerfully lit-up and colourful and tried to direct Chihiro's attention over to it. </p><p>"Look, are ya thirsty? I could go for some water," He walked over to it and Chihiro rubbed her eyes. </p><p>"B-But you don't have any money," </p><p>"You don't need money when you know as many tricks as me," Mondo elbowed several of the numbers at once, then kicked the back of the machine hard. It sputtered and rocked and several bottles and cans fell out. Mondo grabbed two water bottles and tossed one to Chihiro. "We're not goin' to make it on foot. We gotta find a set of bikes somewhere." </p><p>"S-Stealing?!" Chihiro's eyes were wide. </p><p>"Do you wanna get blown up?! It's our only option. Luckily, I know some guys. They can help me out in a pinch especially if I got a cute girl by my side," He caught Chihiro's flinch at the term as she started drinking, making him raise an eyebrow. "What, is it wrong to compliment girls now?" He took a swig of his own water. "Come on, let's go," </p><p>The two continued to hurriedly walk along, keeping to dark alleyways and shadowy sidewalks. They weren't sure if the police were still after them, but it was better safe than sorry. Chihiro had drunk her whole entire bottle in a matter of a few minutes, which left Mondo to secretly marvel at how a tiny girl could hold such a big bottle of water. He expected her to spit it all back up or something similar. Mondo started recognize the part of town they were in and perked up at the familiar smell of oil and grease. "Stay close to me," He ordered Chihiro, and she nodded and stepped a bit closer. They walked in hurried silence for a time until Chihiro's steps started to become more agitated and she was softly crying again. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Mondo asked in slight annoyance, looking over. Chihiro just shook her head at him, and Mondo saw that she was anxiously dancing around from foot to foot and holding onto the front of her dress. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>"You have to take a piss?! Right now?!" Mondo started shouting, making Chihiro flinch and tears fall down her face. "Are you kidding me?! What are we supposed to do while we're stuck like this?!" He waved the chains in front of her face. "Even if we did manage to sneak inside a store somewhere, there's no way I can take you inside the girls'! And we can't use the mens' because you're not one!" He started pacing in annoyance, taking Chihiro with him. She whimpered and trembled. </p><p>"I-I'm really s-sorry...I-I can hold it..." </p><p>"You're lyin'," Mondo sighed, trying to retain his cool. "Just...uh...shit, you don't have your bottle anymore, do ya? Not like girls can use it anyway, scratch that. Uh..." </p><p>"I c-can pee on the ground..." Chihiro suggested shyly, still dancing around. </p><p>"Are you sure about that chick?" Mondo asked, sighing again when he saw how surprisingly determined she looked all of a sudden. "Alright, alright, fine, we don't got time to argue about this anyway. Just..." He looked around and ducked a bit further into the alley near a dead end. "I'm not goin' to look or anything," </p><p>Chihiro nodded and true to his word, Mondo held out his cuffed hand so Chihiro had more room to walk off, keeping his back turned. He heard the sound of her getting into position, then the sound of it splashing and splattering on the pavement. God, she had a lot in her. How did a girl that tiny hold so much? </p><p>"This feels really good..." She sighed in relief, making Mondo loudly clear his throat. She was silent for the next few seconds as she finished up and redressed herself, then walked back over to him. </p><p>"Ya feel better now?" A nod. "Perfect. We gotta head over to my guys. We still gotta get that bike and ride it to your place before this bomb goes off," Mondo took off running again. "And maybe they'll have a few ideas about who even strapped this to us in the first place," </p><p>"Criminals did," Chihiro said. "Who else would be terrible enough to do such a thing?" </p><p>He would, if push came to shove. He had killed plenty people before, though they were all people who deserved it. Maybe whoever did this to them felt differently, but that didn't explain why an obviously-innocent person like Chihiro was dragged into it. She hadn't done anything wrong. </p><p>They started to run through someone's yard, rousing the attention of some large dogs, which perked up and started barking. Chihiro froze up. "B-Big dogs!" She cried, hiding behind Mondo. </p><p>"They're guard dogs," Mondo started running, Chihiro close behind, making the dogs jump up and chase after them. "Shit!" </p><p>There were three dogs that weren't chained up to leashes and started barking loudly, running after them. Mondo tried jumping over the fence, only to have the chains rattle. He yanked on them and found Chihiro still frozen, crying. "Come on!" He yanked on the chains harder just as a dog nearly snapped at her, making her sob more. "Get over the fence!" </p><p>"Eeeek!" She cried and started trying to climb over the fence, a dog grabbing the ripped part of her skirt and tearing it more. "S-Stop!" </p><p>Mondo climbed over the fence and grabbed Chihiro, pulling her off and accidentally causing her to fall, a big hole ripping in her tights. "Ouch..." The dogs barked and growled from the other side of the fence. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"M-My knee and ankle..." Chihiro managed to sit up and showed a large cut in her knee. "I-It might've come from the fence-" </p><p>"Shit, that's pretty bad. How's your ankle? Can you walk on it?" </p><p>She was already starting to answer negatively when Mondo suddenly scooped her up and tossed her onto his back, tightly holding onto her legs. "We gotta book it. How much time is left?" </p><p>"Three hours and fifteen minutes," </p><p>"Come on, let's get to my guys," He started running, ignoring the twists and knicks in their chains from how close they had gotten. Chihiro trembled on his back and kept trying to shift her position around, evidently trying to get comfortable. The smell of oil and grease and new paint returned and Mondo soon arrived at a small garage with a few motorcycles and cars being worked on. </p><p>"Boss!" One of the men greeted eagerly. "What brings ya here?" </p><p>"I need a bike and fast. The best and fastest one ya got. And some medical attention for Fujisaki," Mondo motioned to Chihiro, gently pulling her off his back and making her stumble slightly. </p><p>"You're in a pickle," The guy whistled. "We're short but I think I can help ya both just fine," </p><p>"It's just a cut on my leg," Chihiro shook her hands quickly, looking nervous. </p><p>"Ah, don't be that way 'bout it. Wouldn't take a chick's clothes off without buying her a drink first anyway. My girl'll take care of ya," As if on cue, a girl dressed entirely in red leather and fanning herself with a paper fan arrived, took one look at Chihiro, looked at the handcuffs, and scoffed. </p><p>"How am I supposed to check on her if you're attached?" She huffed. </p><p>"It's just a cut on my leg..." Chihiro protested. </p><p>"Fine, I'll get some alcohol," The girl left in annoyance. </p><p>"Now then. This is the best bike we got right now. Where ya tryin' to go?" The man continued.</p><p>"North side of town. In under two hours. We gotta get to this chick's place so she can hack into these and defuse the bomb," Mondo explained, holding up the cuffs, making him whistle. </p><p>"A pickle like I said. You get caught by the <em>yakuza</em>?" </p><p>"Who knows. All I know is we woke up this morning stuck like this and we only have two hours before it blows up, so we're in quite a big rush," Mondo looked over the orange bike and nodded his approval. "It's an older model but it'll do," </p><p>The girl came back and gestured for Chihiro to sit, making her wince as she dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball. "I've seen those cuffs. They're not <em>yakuza</em>, no. They're from a rival gang. Sister got mixed-up with 'em once. They handcuff wanted criminals together. Assuming you killed some people, but who knows what girly here did," </p><p>"N-Nothing! I'm not a criminal!" Chihiro suddenly cried out, putting her hands on her chest. "I've never done anything bad in my l-life, except maybe once skipped class, but that's it," The cut on her knee was bandaged up and the girl stood up. </p><p>"Uh-huh. Good as new," </p><p>"Great. We'll make this up to ya, swear it. But first we really gotta go," Mondo sat on the bike and Chihiro sat behind him, making him awkwardly fumble with the controls. "Shit, I can only drive with one hand!" </p><p>"It's better than nothing!" Chihiro suddenly cried. "I-I can help in any way I can. But first, you h-have to get us out of here!" </p><p>"Fine chick, I'll take ya word," He revved the bike up and slowly drove it out of the garage, then rapidly sped off down the road. Chihiro gasped and pushed up closer against Mondo, burying her face in his back. He could tell her skirt had ridden up slightly; what was left of it anyway, and felt the same small bump he felt earlier when trying to carry Chihiro on his back. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>Chihiro wasn't actually a girl, was he? </p><p>Choosing not to talk partially because the motorcycle made it difficult, he just revved up faster and sharply turned the corners, making the bike tilt and making Chihiro gasp. </p><p>"It's perfectly fine. I'm good at drivin', ya know," He tried to reassure...him. That'd take some getting used to. </p><p>They drove along for some time until Mondo noticed the streets getting neater and the houses having better fencing and started to slow down, trying to rouse Chihiro who had dozed off on him. "Wake up, come on. Which of these houses is yours?" </p><p>"Hm?" He yawned. "Oh, not far. We can walk..." He checked the timer and widened his eyes. "An hour left..." </p><p>"Shit!" Mondo skidded the bike to a stop and helped Chihiro off. "I think we should run," The two darted off, the path being far easier to walk on and keep their footing on. Chihiro suddenly pointed at a sea-foam coloured townhouse. </p><p>"That one!" </p><p>"Got it!" </p><p>They ran up to the porch and Chihiro threw his weight against the door, pulling it open and revealing a stereotypically quaint living room. </p><p>"Your folks home?" Mondo asked, but Chihiro shook his head and ran up the stairs into a bedroom filled with anime and geek memorabilia. So different from the cream-puff dress he wore. Chihiro sat down at a computer and placed their wrists on the silver desk, typing rapidly into a computer. "Forty-five minutes," </p><p>"I know," Chihiro's whole demeanor changed into someone calm and collected, slipping on a headset and still typing. "It'll only take me a few minutes," </p><p>Mondo nodded and stood as far as he could, not wanting to disrupt Chihiro's concentration. The same Chihiro he thought was a girl not even an hour ago....was the same Chihiro sitting at the desk. Still looking like a flouncy cream-puff. No, he couldn't jump to conclusions so easily. Tights bunched up a lot, right? His mom's always did. It was likely the same for her. She wasn't actually a boy, why else would she be dressed like that? Boys never wore dresses and matching berets and matched everything and just looked cute all-around, no way! Not even gay guys looked that frilly and girly. </p><p>"...I got it!" Chihiro suddenly cheered, shocking Mondo out of his thoughts. The cuffs fell to the floor and the timer dimmed; Chihiro rubbed her wrists in relief. "You're welcome," </p><p>"Y-Yeah.." Of his own accord, Mondo had stepped forward and suddenly placed a kiss on Chihiro's lips, making her gasp and widen her eyes. He grabbed the front of her skirt and quickly pulled away. Embarrassment and betrayal was on her....his face. There was no denying it. The adorable girl Mondo spent the majority of his day with was simply a tiny guy in a dress. "The fuck?!" </p><p>Chihiro teared up and ran from the room, making Mondo swear again. "Shit, come back! That's not what I meant, hold on!" He caught Chihiro about to run off down the street and grabbed his arm, yanking him closer and making him yelp. "Come on, I'm not mad! I'm more confused! It's just...I always yell, okay? Whenever I feel anything, I yell. I swear I ain't mad. Just tell me everything!" </p><p>Chihiro slowly nodded and took a few steps back, his hands on his lips. "W-Why'd you kiss me...?" </p><p>"Spur of the moment, I guess...I ain't into guys or any of that shit. Uh, not that it's necessarily a bad thing, just...not me, ya know?" Mondo hated how he was suddenly stumbling over his words. Chihiro nodded. "Why, are ya?" </p><p>"No....I love people regardless of their personality...I think it's called pansexuality...?" </p><p>"You ain't got a crush on me, do ya?" </p><p>"No! I...I admire you though. You were willing to stick your neck out for me today...I don't think anyone else would. They'd be mad they were stuck with me and take it out on me..." </p><p>"I couldn't let an innocent chick fend for herself. And...I couldn't let someone like you fend for himself either. You're...you're an alright guy," </p><p>"You mean that?" Chihiro asked eagerly, his face lighting up. </p><p>"Yeah. But I meant that. Tell me everything," </p><p>Chihiro nodded and took a deep breath, spilling everything out to Mondo as they walked back to the motorcycle. He cried a bit and sighed at the end of it. "I-I thought I did a good job of hiding my secret today..." </p><p>"No shit," Mondo got back on the bike. "Here's to hoping you'll get the confidence you need to start dressing like a guy. Now come on, get back on the bike. We gotta give this back," </p><p>He nodded and slowly slipped onto the back seat, holding tightly onto Mondo. They sped off and after returning the bike, Chihiro mumbled something so quietly Mondo was sure he had misheard him at first. </p><p>"What?" That water had gone through him too, so he headed for an alleyway. </p><p>"I-I said...I'm not just a programmer. I'm a hacker. I....hacked into some government websites and stole top-secret files. Mostly just to see if I could do it, but that doesn't change the fact I got in trouble for it. That must've been why I was handcuffed to you..." He hanged his head. </p><p>"Damn, really? You got more spunk than I thought. You<em> do</em> got a bad bone in your body," He whipped it out and started pissing against the wall, making Chihiro gasp. </p><p>"You shouldn't do that outside!" </p><p>"Come on, don't ruin it. Besides, you did so earlier," </p><p>"T-That was an emergency!" </p><p>"This could've been too," He finished and shook it off, heading back to Chihiro. He held a hand out. "Next time?" </p><p>"Next time what?" He stared at the outstretched hand innocently. </p><p>"Next time we meet, you're a strong evil hacker who dresses like a guy?" </p><p>"Sure," Chihiro giggled and shook his hand. "Next time, you give up on some of your criminal ways?" </p><p>"Sure, sure," Chihiro took a step back. "Uh, need a ride back?" </p><p>"No...but...I wouldn't mind you walking me," </p><p>"Walking it is. I'll protect you from any horrible barking dogs or the cops," Mondo tried to tease, and Chihiro giggled sweetly and walked by his side. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>